Fukioka Sakurako
Fukioka Sakurako is the the best friend of Kisshouin Reika and is the childhood friend and pseudo girlfriend of Akizawa Takumi. She is a student of Yurinomiya Girls’ Academy. Bio Although Sakurako wanted to go to Suiran Academy to be with Takumi, she failed the Suiran Entrance Exam on purpose. c25 Instead, she chose to commute to a Catholic-style ojousama school, Yurinomiya Girls’ Academy, where her mother is an alumna. c25 Her family has always been Buddhist, so apparently, she feels like a reverse-hidden Christian. c35 She studies the violin and had a violin recital in her 4th grade of primary school. She is also doing Nichibu dancing ever since primary school. In middle school, she wanted to join either the Koto Club or the Wind Instruments Club because she wanted to try the cello; however, it was not stated in the story which club she ultimately chose. c45 Appearance Sakurako is a Japanese-styled beauty with a long black hair, a graceful and proper Japanese bishoujo. c24c25c26 She has a cuteness that makes someone want to protect her. c26 She is quiet and gentle. c75 She is the archetype Japanese beauty.c65 Despite her appearance and outward personality, she is quite fierce and frank. According to Reika, Sakurako is a good faker. She is actually a little scary c35 and has quite the venomous tongue. c37 When it comes to romance, she seems to be the reckless type. c25 She is dubbed by Reika as someone whom one must not make into an enemy. c37 It was in this recital where she first met Kisshouin Reika. c24 Relationships Akizawa Takumi Sakurako and Takumi are neighbors and had been together since before they could remember. Their parents are close friends as well. When they were children, Takumi would always pull her hand and take her out to play. She first started liking him in kindergarten, but Takumi didn’t notice her feelings at all. c35 This changed in high school when Takumi got jealous of Afrodite as he fanboyed over Sakurako during the Suiran School Festival in their 2nd year. Because of Takumi's denseness, Sakurako had to be on guard against girls who approach him. She sometimes enlists the help of Reika in investigating the girls around him. Kisshouin Reika Sakurako and Reika became friends in primary school. They first met when Takumi introduced Reika to Sakurako as a cram school classmate and schoolmate during Sakurako's violin recital in their fourth grade. She enrolls at the same cram school with them because she is wary of Reika, but they eventually became friends when she realizes that Reika has no romantic feelings towards Akizawa. Sometimes, Sakurako enlists Reika’s help to keep an eye out on Akizawa so that no other women get romantically involved with him. Reika, in turn, helps in deterring Takumi’s admirers in Suiran Academy. Sakurako declared Reika to be her best friend. She recommended doing the yoga to Reika as she is also doing the yoga at home. Maihama Ema Maihama Ema and Sakurako are both students of Yurinomiya Girls' School. Although Ema claims to be the Queen of Yurinomiya, Sakurako scoffs at this remark. Ema is actually afraid of Sakurako because she thinks that Sakurako knows her secret, but Sakurako is acutally bluffing. Ema stops pestering Reika once she learned that Reika and Sakurako are best friends. Quotes “Apologise to Belgium.”c37 - said to Reika regading homemade chocolates “Just because you’rs sad and alone, doesn’t mean that you have to tear others apart!”c72 - said to Reika when Reika recommended the boat ride famous for couples breaking up “Managers have ulterior motives. They always do.” c141 Category:Characters